


Tonight We Have The Stars

by Yozora



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora/pseuds/Yozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tieria knows that in their situation emotional attachment - dare he say love - is dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight We Have The Stars

******Prompt:** The song _Tonight We Have The Stars_ by Bryan Adams.

 

  
Tieria knows that in their situation emotional attachment - dare he say _love_ \- is dangerous. With the whole world against them, each battle could be their last and every time they fight one of them might not come back, and deep down Tieria knows he is foolish to feel so safe and serene as Lockon's arms wrap around him every night. He knows, too, that he is only setting himself up for potential heartache and endless nights of tears by investing his heart so completely in this, when there are no guarantees that either of them will be here tomorrow.

_Tomorrow may be raining_

Then Lockon's mouth is on his, hot and insistent, and for now Tieria allows himself to forget everything else, forget about tomorrow and the world outside, and instead lets himself drown in the sea of heated kisses, whispered endearments and teasing touches as Lockon coaxes pleasure from his body, hands gentle and sure as they touch him in all the right places to make him gasp, plead and whimper.

 _But tonight we have the stars_


End file.
